Bitch Unicorn investigation
by Gleeis4ever
Summary: The story of Brittana from Rachel's point of view. She see's and hears some suspicious things and wants to know whats going on so decides to figure it out.
1. Curiosity

"Mercedes I'm telling you there is something going on with those two!"  
"Rachel! There is nothing going on with them"  
"Mercedes you don't understand I have this like sixth sense or whatever because I grew up with two days my gaydar is like 100% accurate ALL the time"  
"Ok maybe your right Rachel and there is something is going on between Santana and Brittany but you don't have any proof! Until you do don't talk to anyone about it and especially don't talk to any of those two about their supposed 'relationship' and don't go looking for proof you will just get yourself in to trouble, now can we please practice our duet now? I don't wanna look bad just because you have some weird idea stuck in your head"  
"fine!"  
Yeah like I was going to leave this! I'm Rachel Berry one of the best detectives in the school. Plus I did already have a little something I mean it's not solid and it wouldn't prove everything but it's a start.  
_I was walking down the hallway on my way to the locker after Glee but then decided I needed to pee so I went in to the girl's bathroom when I heard noises of some sort  
"OH BRIT YES!" and I wasn't a guy making the sound it was a girl it sounded like Santana but then I thought no it couldn't be. Then I heard another noise "OH SANTANA RIGHT THERE,RIGHT THERE" I walked along the line of cubicles and at the edge of the door of one of the cubicles I saw two sets of cheerios uniforms on the floor. "OH YEAH I'M SO CLOSE BRIT" as soon as I heard that I left, but I decided to see who it was so I waited near the girls bathroom to see if anyone would come out plus I still needed to pee so I waited for a while and then Santana and Brittany both came out "Man Hands" Santana said as she glared at me Brittany just smiled sweetly I of course returned the smile. _So I did have proof but to me it still wasn't enough I mean who knows I could just be assuming things they could have just been giving each other massages which were really good...although it seemed unlikely. I don't know why the fact the Brittany and Santana maybe being in a relationship is so intriguing but to me it just is I had to find out what was really going on maybe they were just experimenting even though that would be so gross but you know some girls are just a little bit strange. For my sake I hope it is actually something more but either way I'm going to find out and because it is so top secret I'm giving it a code name...Sweet lady kisses! Wait no that just makes me sound like the lesbian umm...Brittana that's good but maybe a little to obvious so I'll go with well I want to combine the two people involved so I'll call it Bitch Unicorn-Bitch for Santana and obviously Brittany is the Unicorn. PERFECT RACHEL!  
So after I conducted my master plan I went off to Glee, Me and Mercedes killed our duet as usual! But then something very interesting happened Brittany and Santana- also known as Bitch Unicorn did a duet but the duet was Landslide and then Brittany said to Santana "is that really how you feel?" and she said "Yeah" but when I commented on it Santana just got angry "Look Berry just because I sang a duet like that with Brittany doesn't mean you can go putting labels on me" They make things so obvious sometimes I honestly don't think there is going to be much detective work involved in this but who knows it could make things in Glee and my life a little more interesting plus even though Santana or Bitch hates me I actually really like her not in a lesbian way of course but as a friend and I hate that she is so sad although you would never think that and she would never admit it but I can tell that the meanness is just a way to get rid of some of the sadness and maybe by finding out what's really going on with the whole Bitch Unicorn thing and then helping them it will make her happier and to be honest that would help not just me but everyone who crosses Santana Lopez.

Hey guys hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to give you guys a taste and see if you like it or not if so I'll continue if not I won't bother please send reviews and feedback!


	2. Chapter 2 Hard evidence

"Hey Rachel, I was just wondering when me and Santana came out of the bathroom yesterday you were like right outside the door and just out of um-curiosity...how long had you been there?" Brittany said very shyly  
"Oh um I was just about to walk in I had been at my locker and then decided to go just before I headed to Glee club"

"Oh ok that's cool...well I better be going" Brittany said with a nervous smile  
"Ok Brittany see you later"  
I knew Santana had told Brittany to do that because Brittany was so nice she would never suspect anyone would ever do anything bad but Santana was a very paranoid type of person and I assume the thing with Brittany made her even more paranoid but she would be way to scared to ask me herself because that would put her in question and she would never risk that. I felt a bit bad for Brittany though she probably just wanted to be with Santana and didn't care what people thought and she had to put up with all Santana's paranoia lucky for her Brittany was the only person Santana was nice to, although now I know why. I could her Brittany telling Santana the news from round the corner

"San it's fine! She doesn't know she didn't hear anything, I just asked her she said she was just coming in and had been at her locker"  
"But I swear I saw her shoes outside the cubicle we were in, I was just enjoying myself to much to say something" She said will caressing Brittany's arm

"We'll you must have seen wrong San, plus Rachel wouldn't ever say anything and she had two gay dads so she's super accepting anyways"  
"Yeah I know Brit I just don't want anyone to know"

"Santana will you ever want anyone to know?" Brittany said nervously as if she was scared of what the answer would be

"I don't know Brit maybe...why do people need to know anyways? It's not like we are together or anything we're just having fun, neither of us is gay anyhow so I think we should just keep having fun but maybe try to be more secretive when we do it at school, now I have to go to class I'll see you at Glee" Santana said then gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek walking off before Brittany could say anything she looked really sad though. I could tell Santana's denial was really hurting Brittany but she probably wanted to keep 'having fun' with Santana so just ignored it, I was starting to think that the duet they had done was Santana trying to show her feelings but after she had she was to scared to continue this whole feelings thing. There wasn't much more to do because I definitely couldn't talk to Brittany about it so I headed to my next class but threw the whole spell I couldn't get it out of my head I so wanted to help Brittany but if I even tried to talk to her Santana would 'go all lima heights' and I'm sorry but I can't go through that for a third time. I also thought that I should get more proof I mean I obviously had heaps of proof and I definitely knew they were 'having fun' and Santana wouldn't do feelings and was worried about her reputation and that was the reason it was all so hard for them especially Brittany because she was so sweet and loved Santana so much I mean she was lost without her so it's not like she could just leave her and of course Santana loved Brittany more then she loved herself so if Santana would get over herself everything would be fixed. Oh my god! What is wrong with me I hardly know these girls and I'm getting so worked up and I only had one piece of hard evidence. I don't I guess I just ship 'Brittana' well either way I'm still not stopping until I get them to work things out or act on their feelings, but I had to at least wait until I go one more piece of evidence before I talked to one of them about it or at least Brittany because she was much less scary.

Hey guys once again please give feedback so I know your thoughts, hope you guys are enjoying it


	3. Chapter 3 The talk

"Rachel what the hell did I tell you about talking to them! Especially Santana! Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Mercedes I promise; it was just a little scary"

"Yeah and now she will be angry with you for ages and you probably just pushed her even more in to the 'closet' which was not your aim"  
"I know I know, I'll try a different angle next time"

"Are you serious Rachel? No next time!" Mercedes said to me very angrily and stormed away from my locker.

But I don't care what she says I mean the incident with Santana wasn't that bad I guess...  
_I walked towards Santana's locker at the end of the school day "Hey Santana" "Um hiieee Berry, what do you want?" "Oh nothing I just wanted to talk about what's going on with you and Brittany" "What do you mean?" "Santana I grew up with two gay dads I'm very accepting and won't judge you plus I have a very good gaydar" "OK BERRY SO YOU THINK I'M SOME LESBO AYE? AND YOU WERE SPYING ON ME AND LIED ABOUT NOT BEING NEAR THE BATHROOM! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HOBIT. I AM NO LESBO" Santana shouted while pushing me against a locker "I-I-I" "NO BERRY I AM NOT FINISHED, WHAT YOU 'THINK' YOU HEARD WAS INACCURATE I AM STRAIGHT AND IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS AND ENDS YOUR HOBIT ASS" Santana said while unhanding me and walking away. What I said next was even I admit it the dumbest thing in the world "What about that conversation you were having with Brittany at your locker?" Santana suddenly turned around with the most vicious look I have ever seen "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?" Santana had walked back up to me and stood right in my face "WE'LL ACTUALLY NO MAN HANDS DON'T ANSWER THAT IMMA TELL YOU HOW IT'S GONNA BE YOU ARE GONNA STAY AWAY FROM ME AND BRIT FOR THAT MATTER YOU WILL NOT TALK TO EITHER ONE OF US AND YOU WILL STAY OUT OF OUR WAY AND STOP STALKING US, OR YOU WON'T EVER SEE AGAIN, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU THINK IS WRONG!" She said I think there might have been tears in her eyes "AND WHATEVER YOU DO NEVER SPEAK A WORD!" She said and then was just about to leave but then I think she just got so angry and she turned around and slapped me "OW Santana!" "Shut yo mouth Berry" she said while turning away to leave and glaring at me. I stood there frozen. _

I did feel kinda bad because she was obviously struggling with it and I just pushed her over the edge. The next day something very strange happened.  
Brittany walked up to me "Rachel I am so so sorry for Santana she came over last night and told me what happened I know she didn't seem like it but I know she's sorry for going off" "Brittany no it's fine I deserved it I shouldn't of done the things I did and also I should never confronted her" "Well yeah but she was still out of line" "Look" Brittany she very shyly "If you want to know anything I'm happy to answer your questions" "No Brittany its-" "No Rachel it's fine I trust you and to be honest I kinda need someone to talk to" "Why don't you just talk to Santana about these things?" "Santana DOESN'T do feelings she made that very clear" Brittany said with an almost upset and sad look "Well of course I'm here to help you Brittany I don't understand why you'd want to talk to me but like I said I'm here if you want" Brittany caught me by surprise and hugged me "Rachel we may not exactly be friends but I do really like you, But we can never speak of this to Santana and if you ever want to ask or know anything TALK TO ME whatever you do just not to Santana or she will act out even worse and I don't want to have to attend your funeral" she said with an almost laugh "Ok Brittany I promise to never speak to Santana" I said with a smile "sooooooo" I said nervously "do you want to talk now Brittany?"

"YES! Please" She said with a smile and her eyes looked like they were begging me "Ok" I said with a laugh. We walked around until we found an empty room then locked the door behind us "So" I said to Brittany "Are you guys like together? That's what it looked like from Landslide" "Well last year we were um" she said nervously "It's ok Brittany I do mind details" I said to reassure her "Ok well we were having sex and I really liked it we had agreed to just fool around and it didn't matter if we had boyfriends or whatever" "So if you liked that what changed?" "I told her I was really confused about 'us' and she said it was just the same as last year...But then I said I didn't want to be used and I wanted something more or to stop this she obviously she didn't want to stop having um sex with me so she said ok well what do you want me to do so I told her to come on my fondue for two show she agreed but then didn't show up" "So that's why you interviewed your cat?" "Yeah" she said with a smile "So after that I talked to her again and she said it was better without feelings. I of course disagreed so she sang songbird to me" "Oh my god Brittany that's so cute songbird is a beautiful song...so what happened?" "Well everything was good I told her I love her to and then we got paired up for the duets we had no idea what to sing and I suggested we should confess our love because it would make her feel better and no more hiding she completely hated the idea but eventually warmed up to it and we decided on Landslide we were all set and your comment was perfect but then I think she just freaked out and backed out of it and snapped" "Oh I see I'm so sorry I should of just let you guys talk" "No Rachel it's fine it wasn't your fault. I talked to her and she just said she needed a few more days but then you walked in on us and she flipped again" "I messed it up again! I'm so sorry Brittany" "No no seriously it's fine you didn't do anything wrong. So after that we talked at her locker and well you know what was said there and then well it went downhill from there and I'm to scared to push her because I love her so much" I felt so bad for Brittany after she said that because I could tell it was hurting her more then I thought "Well Brittany I honestly don't know what to say to that...Brittany are you and Santana officially gay? Have you talked about anything like that?" "No I'm not gay I guess I'm Bi-curious but I have never asked Santana" "Oh I see well what about you talk to her about that and then see?" "Yeah ok good idea" I could see that she was feeling a little bit better and I was so glad she was "Rachel. Thank you so much you have no idea how much this has help" "Brittany I'm happy to help...Oh gosh I'm going to be late to dance class so I better go but you talk to Santana and then we can talk again another time" "Ok" Brittany said and then as I was about to walk out the door she ran up behind me and hugged me "Thank you" She said but only in a whisper I didn't respond and just kept hugging her then finally pulled away and smiled then continued to dance class.

Ok guys please send me some reviews! I don't know what you guys are thinking and if I don't get any reviews I'll just stop writing which I really don't want to do but I also don't see the point if you guys aren't liking it and from the 0 reviews I'm not getting good vibes...But thanks and hope you are actually liking it btw my twitter is gleeis4ever or the username is Heya(Brittana)islove


	4. Chapter 4 I kissed a girl

Firstly xxJalice4Evaxx Thank you so much for that review it made my day and your so right x0x0

Me and Brittany meet in the same room the next day after school she looked about the same which confused me because she was suppose to be all happy and stuff after my brilliant advice. "So Brittany how'd it go what happened with Santana?" "Well...The texting part went ok I guess..."  
_-Hey San can I come over tonight? :-)_Britt  
-Hey Britt yeah of course. I have been waiting for my sweet lady kisses ;-)_San  
-That's not what I had in mind babe...Is that ok?_Brit  
-Ummm I guess so, maybe after what you had in mind :-p_San  
-Maybe yes Maybe no ;-) See you soon_Brit  
_"I arrived like 10 minutes later and after saying hello to Mrs. Lopez and stuff we went up to her bedroom"

"_Santana no not now remember what I said!" "Oh but babe I want my sweet lady kisses and I wants them now" Santana said while continuously kissing me "Santana NO!" "OK! Fine Britt, what do you want?" "I want to talk" "...About?" "um-I-I well- You" "Ok what about me?" "Santana I" I said nervously afraid of her reaction "I-I want to talk about your Sexuality" I finally blurted out "WHAT!" Santana said a little to loudly "Have you been talking to Berry or something?" "No No it's just you say your straight and always hook up with guys but then hook up with me as well...are you Bi-curious like me? Or are you..."Santana cut me off "Woah Britt don't say stuff like that it's just weird" "What are you talking about it's not weird. If it's so weird why are you still having sex with me!" there was a very long uncomfortable pause until Santana said "I don't want to label myself" "Ok well until you know what you are I don't think we should keep doing this" "I-I-I'm Ga- No um yeah your right plus I'm straight so it's weird. But can we still be friends at least?" "Yeah of course I'll always love you Santana" "I'll always love you Brittany"  
_ "Wow Brittany I'm so sorry" "No it's fine Rachel sure I don't get sweet lady kisses but at least I'm her friend and now we know she's straight" "Yeah" I said not convinced "Well I better get to Cheerios practice now Rachel but I'll see you later" Brittany said with a smile "Yeah ok see you soon" I said returning the smile.

I felt so bad because it was obvious Santana was not straight but she wouldn't tell anyone because she was to scared and Brittany being so innocent would never think she would lie and I could never talk to Santana again so I just had to find another way of getting it out of her or at least talking about it.  
"Ok kids it's duet time again!" "Oh what we just did a duet thing" Mercedes complained "Well I don't care we are doing another one so pick you partners and the rule is you have to go with someone who's first name is the next letter in the alphabet for instance Rachel what letter comes after R" "Um S" I replied "Great Santana is your new duet partner" "OH HOLD UP! Hobit is not my partner!" Santana said very angrily "No changing!" said very sternly. I may have been coincidence but it was just what I needed there was no way she could avoid me now.

Our rehearsal time was straight after school and I was actually kinda nervous which I don't know why but I still was...I guess it's cause of how scary Santana can be but I also just really wanted to help.

"Alright Berry I don't have much time so hurry up and let's just get one thing straight there will be no weird talks!"

"Yeah of course! Just rehearsing"

"Good now what song?"

"I was thinking I kissed a girl by Katy Perry?" Oh My God Rachel you genius! Such a subtle way of getting on the topic.

Santana just stood there for a minute looking at me thinking of what to say. "Um-I-um-yeah ok I don't see why not" Damn! I wasn't expecting that "Ok cool let's look at how we can divide the parts".

After we spent awhile we finally got to the line that I was perfect "Oh well you should definitely have that line Santana" "Um why do you say that?" "Because the line is 'the taste of her cherry chapstick' and well yeah" "what are you implying Berry?" "You know what girls lips taste like and the song should be truthful" "Oh so now your a smart ass aye man hands, how do you even know I have kissed a girl?" "I-I-I just" Santana stood up "Look Berry you may be able to outsmart Brittany but not me! I told you to stay out of my business and stop talking to me and Brittany! You know because of you I now don't get to have sex with her!" Santana immediately heard what she said and was shocked that she did. "Santana I-" before I could finish she was crying in my arms "I just miss her so much" "I know Santana so why don't you do something about it?" she didn't speak for a awhile "I'm afraid of what people might think" "People don't care Santana" "Oh really? What about Kurt!" "That was different that was someone else who didn't except themselves so they had to hurt someone to feel better...Just like you" I felt bad about saying that but I think she needed to hear it, as soon as she basically leaped out of my arms I regretted it though "What do you mean? I'm not gay" She said while wiping her tears

Hey guys hope your enjoying it...I'm on a school break so I'll be updated constantly because I have heaps of time so it should be completed very soon. Sorry if the different point of view's got confusing!


	5. Chapter 5 Outings

After Santana said the whole "I'm not gay" she left without me being able to say anything. Ok so maybe investigation Bitch Unicorn is not going so well. I don't know what to do though! I think I completely did the opposite of what I was aiming for! I broke 'Brittana' up instead of getting them together. I should just give up on the whole thing!

I was so upset from giving up I didn't even practice my range today!  
I walked down towards my locker and I passed Santana's locker it almost broke my heart when I saw a picture of them sitting next to each other smiling she had captioned it 'Brittanaislove4ever 3' Oh hey she uses Brittana to! Wait! She also said islove4ever that's so adorable! Wait Rachel get back on track you have to solve this. I walked up behind Santana who was happily staring at the picture "That's a very cute picture and caption" "What?" she says surprised then turns around "Oh Berry it's you, um yeah it is a nice photo and the caption is because we are best friends for life" "Yeah I know I wasn't implying anything other then that" "Oh ok good" she was just about to leave when I called to her "Hey Santana who come you always get so defensive every time I talk about you and Brittany? Or when I suggest you have..." "I have what Berry? Hmmm? Why the hell do you care so much!" "Because I worry about you" "Why? We aren't friends and I'm a bitch to you" "I know Santana" "So then why!" "You didn't let me finish!" Santana just nodded as to say continue so I did "It's just that I know there is another reason behind why you are so mean to people" The bell rang and Santana just ran off. Once again! This whole running of thing is really getting annoying why can't she just admit she's lesbian and live happily ever after with Brittany! I was walking to class when Santana came out of know where "Alright fine Berry prepare yourself!" She said warningly "You're right" She said shocking me completely "I am a lesbian. That's why I am such a bitch to people because I have so much crap inside me I have to let it out Brittany is the only person I love and ever have loved I don't what to let her go and it kills me that I'm losing her I enjoyed every fucking minute we were together even the talking bits because when I'm with her it's like nothing else matters and when she smiles the whole room lights up and she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and thinking about how I lost her it makes me want to die for being so dumb! I should of just told her and we would be together right now probably getting our mac on but instead I'm just sad and angry well even more then I was but at least I had something that made me feel ok like all this was nothing if I had her" she opened her mouth to say more but I stopped her "Tell her" I said like it was so obvious "What the hell do you mean I can't tell-" she stopped mid sentence and her expression look like she had just come to a realisation "Ok" she said "I'll tell her in Glee today I'll tell her yes I am a lesbian and I love her and I want her to be my girlfriend" for the first time I saw Santana Lopez smile and she was smiling because she was in love with a girl.

After school Santana and I walked in to Glee club she was so happy and really ready to confess her love for Brittany and I couldn't be happier for her and also happy for me because as usual I was right all along and now Brittana were going to live happily ever after. Well Done Rachel! Amazing as usual.

Hope you guys like it x0x0 if you have any ideas you want me to do let me know I'm kinda on a roll of thoughts right now so sorry for all the updates I promise only one more after this and then I'll spend longer on a chapter and try make them longer


	6. Chapter 6 nothing else matters

To be honset I was kinda nervous for Santana but I knew Brittany loved her back so I wasn't to worried. As I walked in to the Choir room I definitely wasn't worry anymore I was heartbroken and shocked.

I stood frozen as Brittany sat on Artie's lap kissing him. I looked over to Santana who had tears in her eyes she looked back at me quickly wiping the tears I gave her a sorry look she gave me a look as to say it's ok it's not your fault. I felt so bad Santana had a plan and was so happy but now everything was ruined we walked over to the new duo Santana was to upset to speak to I decided to speak first "Well...this is new" I said with a smile trying to hide my anger "Yeah I just asked her out yesterday" Artie said "I thought he was a robot but turns out he's not plus his voice is super cool" Brittany said very chipper I don't think she had seen Santana's face yet because when she looked to the left off me her smile dropped she was about to say something but walked in and told us to take our seats.

After Glee club I went to talk to Santana "Berry just go away" she sounded really upset so I thought I better just talk to her another time. I didn't talk to either of them until the weekend when I saw Santana Lopez was on facebook I was surprised she even friended me but she had so now I could talk to her "Hey" I typed "Hi" she typed back I was so relieved she did "How are you?" "Look Berry I appreciate your help but it's over I was to late she is going out with Artie now, so would you please just leave me alone. Whatever you do don't tell anyone about what I said!" "Look Santana you still have a chance she loves you. I would never tell anyone. Just tell her-"I was cut off by a little thing saying she had gone off line so I didn't bother sending it. But then I thought maybe she will see it later and realise I was right so I continued "how you feel just like you told me! I know she loves you she just needs to know you love her back" I was satisfied with my response so I sent it and went online I could never spend to much time on social networking or it would cut in to my singing practice and I had already missed a day after being so sad so I really needed to catch up. After in my opinion a very successful singing practice I went off to bed. It was very hard to sleep because I couldn't get it out of my mind how sad Santana must be and heartbroken after being so happy I really hope she reads my message and realises I'm right and acts on it because I know it would make her so much happier. Santana hadn't replied to my message or as far as I know on facebook since Saturday I couldn't think of what else to do so I would just have to wait until Monday and try think of something.

Monday came and I was on my way to my locker when I saw Brittany and Santana talking I didn't want them to see me so I hid somewhere that had good hearing distance

"Hey Britt can I talk to you" Yeah sure Santana" "Brittany...I wanna be with you" Brittany gave her a confused look "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Santana asked "No, not really" "I'm trying to say that I don't want any guy I want the person that makes me so happy I can't handle it. When I'm with you I finally know what people are talking about when they talk about love and I'm sorry I said about the whole I don't want to be labelled because the truth is yes I am gay! Of course I'm scared of what people are going to say about me and what they will do but if I have you nothing like that will matter because I can say to myself you know what at least I have the only thing that matters to me in life the thing the makes my butterflies crazy be on compare and when I see smile I automatically smile who I could stare at all day because she's so beautiful and I can't bare to spend a minute away from" when Santana said this it come out so fluidly like she wanted to say it forever and it had just been lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she was as light as a cloud...Brittany stood there for awhile and they just stared at each other I could see tears forming in Santana's eyes "Please say you love me back" Santana begged "Please" she said one last time "Of course I love you" Brittany finally said "But I'm with Artie I can't just dump him" "What do you mean" Santana said quite angry "He's just a stupid boy and I thought you loved me" "I do love you Santana more then anything in this world but I also love Artie, I can't just leave him it wouldn't be fair" Brittany went to hug Santana but Santana rejected it and just said "Don't" after that she walked away with tears in her eyes. I felt like crying myself! I couldn't stand to see this happening a couple that was meant to be was being ripped apart by Artie and although I liked Artie very much I wanted him dead at this moment. I also felt bad for Santana because she had just poured her heart out to Brittany and then Brittany told her she loved her but rejected her.

Hope you guys are enjoying it. Feedback is always appreciated! The next update won't be for a couple of days I promise :-p hahaha x0x0


	7. Chapter 7 The plan

Thanks for the new feedback guys! Brit (omg I'm sorry but your name is just sooooooooo cool :-P) thanks so much! I defiantly didn't take offence and I totally get what you mean and I'll make sure I fix that in this chapter! Xoxo

And sorry they have been such short chapters! But I honestly don't think I can change that if I want the story to continue on like want. I hope you guys don't mind!

-  
The next few days weren't good AT ALL! Santana did thankfully show up at Glee I was worried she wouldn't after the whole thing with Brittany but for some reason she did and she seemed to be her normal bitchy self which I guess was good...although I could tell she was heartbroken. Every time she saw Brittany and Artie kissing or hugging or just talking for that matter she looked like she was going to cry. I tried talking to her a couple of times but she had said stuff like "sorry Rachel but I really have to get to cheerios" or "sorry I don't have time right now I really need to get home and study for a test I have tomorrow" I didn't understand it but somehow Santana was a straight A student. I had been turned down by her so many times but I still didn't want to give up and it was nearly the weekend which meant if I didn't get to talk to her today I would have to wait till Monday.  
had just released us from Glee club and everyone started to clear out I waited by the door pretending to text because I knew Santana would be the last one to leave and as usual I was right, everyone was gone and Santana started to make her way to the door "Hey Santana" I said just as she was at the door "Oh hey Rachel" she replied "How are you?"

"Ahhhhh good thanks"

"That's good, do you want to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Well-the-um-the fact you got rejected by Brittany"

"I DIDN'T GET REJECTED! I-I-I just- I mean she's with Artie now is all and yeah"

"I know that, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was you told her you loved her and she-"

Santana cut me off by yelling "AND THEN SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME! BUT DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE ARTIE. I KNOW ALL THIS RACHEL I WAS THERE, I WAS THE PERSON WHO SHE TOLD AND RIPPED MY HEART OUT" Santana was hopelessly crying and she seemed so hurt I can't believe she just said that her heart had been ripped out "Santana" I cooed as I brought her in to a hug " It'll be fine"

"What do you mean it will be fine!" She snapped

"Look, I have a plan"

"I don't want your stupid plan! I just want to go home now ok?" She said while finally breaking the hug and wiping her tears away

"Santana please! Just let me at least explain it to you, it's really good I promise"

"I don't have time I-I-I need to um go home so I can study for a test"

"Santana it's Friday you have all weekend and I know there is no cheerios practice on Friday's so don't even try that one"

"Ok fine! You have like 2 minutes Berry what's your supposed plan?"

"Ok well you know what Brittany's one insecurity is right?"

"Yeah being called stupid..."

"Right! Artie is obviously really smart right?"

"Yeah...could you please stop stating the obvious now?"

"Sorry I'm getting to the plan don't worry"

Santana just rolled her eyes as to say continue

"Artie also doesn't have a lot of patience, so if we could just get him to snap at Brittany and call her stupid then she would be really sad and come crying to you who would save the day make her feel better and get together with her and live happily ever after"

"Berry that's the dumbest plan I have ever heard" She said but before I could say anything she walked off leaving me in the choir room.

I was really disappointed I was sure it would work and she would be completely on board I even had the song for her to sing to Brittany so make her feel better and what to say but Santana was very stubborn so I knew I just had to think of another way. I decided to just head home and not bother practicing. It was really late but I wanted to see if there were any comments on the video I had posted on facebook, just as I thought...none. It was kinda depressing but I knew it was just because people were jealous so I quickly got over it. Just as I was about to log off I got a new message on my chat  
_Santana Lopez-  
But it just might work ;-) _


	8. Chapter 8 Action

Thanks Britt! Your no Nazi :-p I'm not the best at grammar so any advice is a big help! Don't worry Brittana is endgame so Brittany will be fine...maybe ;-)...I'm glad I give an accurate portrayal because these characters defos deserve it! Sorry my updates take so long but if I'm not doing school work I'm rehearsing or dealing with other stuff ect... Your reviews are defos not annoying I really appreciate the feedback!  
-

"Hey Artie"I said as I walked up to Artie's locker, I was so grateful Brittany wasn't there because I wanted to get started on the 'plan'

"Oh hey Rachel, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know how you and Brittany were going"

"Oh ok umm well were going great"

"That's good-"I stopped as soon as I saw Santana and Brittany walking towards us

"The fact your way smarter than her doesn't annoy you then?"

"Well I mean the fact she's dumb as a brick doesn't help when we want to have serious talks"

"I'm not dumb!" Brittany shouted

"Brittany!" Artie swung around

"How dare you say the about Brittany!" Santana yelled while walking up to Artie. I felt really bad for doing this because I know Artie did actually really like Brittany and he never really got the chance to go out with people because of his disability, but I had already discussed this with Santana and I couldn't back down now plus I can always just find someone else for Artie after I have completed 'Bitch Unicorn'

"Brittany is the smartest person you'll ever know, she's the only sweet, beautiful, talented caring thing that's good in this miserable stinking world. No one I repeat no one messes with my Brit" Santana said while standing right in front of Artie. To be honest she looked super scary which in a way was sweet because it showed how much she really loved Brittany.

Artie just looked up at Santana speechless and terrified

"Now you better get outta my way before I ends you" Santana said while turning Artie around and pushing him away down the hall way and turning to hug Brittany who looked kind of sad but happy that Santana would say that about her and also I think a little bit surprised. Santana deepened the hug between her and Brittany I just stood there not knowing what to do until she mouthed "Thank you" so I just smiled and then turned to walk to my next class. I also decided that I should go and check on Artie, I finally found him in the choir room and he looked really upset

"Artie are you ok?" I asked in a worried tone

"You knew she was behind me!" he yelled still not giving me eye contact

"What do you mean?"

"When I said the Brittany was dumb you knew she was behind me and that she would be really hurt if she heard me say anything like that"

"What are you saying? That I like planned this or something?"

"I don't know did you! If you had a good enough reason I don't see why you wouldn't knowing the power driven bitch you are"

"I-"

Artie cut me off by rolling towards the door "I don't want to hear it Rachel, you're for some reason aim to get me and Brittany to break up is completed I am now alone once again and have hurt the person that I actually really loved". Oh my god...I can't believe I made Artie feel that way it was never my intention I actually really like him and he's such a nice guy now I've just gone and broken his heart, this whole thing with Brittany and Santana better work out or I have just gone and ruined 3 really good friendships plus now I have to somehow explain to Artie why I did what I did and hope that he understands.

After that horrible day at school I headed home after dance class...which of course I did brilliantly in, I was really eager to find out how things with Brittany and Santana had gone so I went on my facebook to see if Santana was online and thankfully she was

Rachel Berry-

_Hey Santana, how'd things go with you and Brittany after I left?_

_Santana Lopez- _

_Hey manhands, thanks for nothing._

_Rachel Berry-_

_Wait what!_

_Santana Lopez-_

_Well she was really sad about Artie calling her dumb which was expect and that was fine but she said she isn't ready to be with anyone else so I'm still in the same place I was 2 days ago alone, sad and stuck. I thought you said this was going to work! I have done everything you said I told her how I feel and I was there when she was sad which you said would make her want to be with me...which is the only thing I want! _

_Rachel Berry-_

_Santana I'm sorry I thought it would, I really want to help you because I know how much you love Brittany and want to be with her, I just need some time or something to think about what to do._

_Santana Lopez-_

_Look I understand you just want to help but I think you're making things worse and you need to stop helping or at least come up with better plans._

_Rachel Berry-_

_I'm not stopping until you're out of the closet and Brittany is your girlfriend! I promise I will think of a really good plan. Santana don't worry Brittany loves you._

_Santana Lopez-_

_I thought she did to but don't you think she would have agreed to go out with me by now?_

_Rachel Berry-_

_Can I talk to her?_

_Santana Lopez-_

_I guess so._

_Hiiiee guys! Hope you are all enjoying it! I'm sorry they are taking so long to get together but they took forever to get together in the real show! I promise to get them together in the next chapter and after that I will probs only do 1 or 2 more chapters of just Rachel talking about how cute they are and talking to Santana about her and Brittany's lives together. As always feedback is greatly appreciated! _


	9. Chapter 9 complete

"Hey Santana"

"Hi Berry"

"So do you wanna know what Brittany said last night?"

"Yes! I mean yeah" Santana was super excited but she didn't want me to know so when she basically screamed yes with joy she flushed and I just acted like it didn't see while trying to hold back a giggle because it was actually so super cute

"Well..."

_I walked to the classroom Brittany had just had her final class in and waited for everyone else to leave before walking in to talk to Brittany _

"_Hey Brittany" I said_

"_Hey Rachel" Brittany replied cheerful as usual "What's up?"_

"_Oh well I just wanted to talk to you about Artie and stuff"_

"_Ok, there's not really much to say about that"_

"_That's not really what I wanted to talk about, I was kinda hinting towards someone else"_

"_Well if that's not what you wanted to talk about then why did you say it cause it's just confusing and I don't really get hints so could you like hit my shoulder or tickle me when you hint"_

_After she said this I knew she was never going to get it so I just outright blurted it out "I want to talk about you and Santana"_

"_Oh ok, what do you want to know?"_

"_Well she told you she loved you and-"_

"_Wait what how do you know that?"_

"_Look that's all a really long story can we just talk about you and Santana for the moment"_

"_Ok sure, yeah she did tell me she loved me"_

"_Right and then you said you loved her but didn't want to break Artie's heart" _

"_Yeah and then I said if when we did break up and I was lucky enough that she was single I would be hers proudly so and you're wondering why we aren't together because I'm not with Artie anymore since he said I was as dumb as a brick..."_

"_Yeah, exactly!" I was actually kinda surprised when she said that who would of known she could actually be really smart, maybe I underestimated her. We just kinda stood there for a few seconds before I asked "So if you know all that and stuff, why aren't you with Santana because you love her and she loves you"_

"_This is gonna sound really silly but I was nervous that she didn't still love me that she had moved on to someone else or something I really wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but I just couldn't pluck up the courage" _

"_That's not silly at all Brittany! It's really sweet, well I have a great plan so don't be nervous"_

_Brittany just laughed and said "Ok, well good luck with your plan but I should really head to Cheerios practice I'll see you tomorrow Rachel" _

"_Ok see you tomorrow"_

"Ok Rachel as heart warming is that is it doesn't help me at all!"

"Oh my gosh Santana isn't it obvious! Ask her to be your girlfriend!"

As soon as I said that Santana brought me in to a big hug "Your right! But I want it to be really special can you please help me!"

I couldn't believe it Santana Lopez was asking me for help to ask Brittany to be her GIRLFRIEND "Of course I'll help you! I have a really good idea!"

Xxxxx

At 11pm that night I got an unexpected phone call "Hello" I said sleepily

"Hi Rachel sorry to wake you it's Santana"

"Oh hi Santana, what's up?"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK!"

"So I'm guessing it went well?" I said with a laugh

"It went amazing!"

"Tell me all about it!" I said excitedly

"Ok well first we went to Breadsticks like you said, I ordered us the Shrimp and we talk for awhile then 'Brittany can I ask you something?' she said 'yes' then I said 'Brittany you know how much I love you and cherish every minute we have together'"

"awww that's so sweet"

"Shut it and let me finish!"

"Ok ok continue"

"ok right so 'and cherish every minute we have together' 'I love you to Santana' Brittany said while smiling at me with her adorable smile" I could hear Santana smiling at this point I was so happy at how happy and open she was being "and then I said 'Well I want to love you every single minute and not just as your best friend, Brittany will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Oh my god oh my god! Soo cute! What did she say what did she say!"

Santana just laughed "I'm getting to it!

At the moment Brittany grabbed my hand and said 'That's all I've ever wanted' and she leaned forward and we-"

"YOU KISSED! OH MY GOD!"

"Yeah we did" Santana said shyly but happily "It was our first real kiss as a couple"

"Santana I'm so happy for you this is honestly so great you have finally found the one"

"Thanks yeah I'm really happy to and so glad I did this"

"Yeah it's really good! Look I'm so sorry but it's really late so I better go but talk more about this tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh gosh yeah I'm so sorry!"

"No it's fine seriously, Night Santana"

"Yeah Night, but wait just one more thing. Thank you so much Rachel I know I may act like a bitch towards you sometimes and I'm really sorry but you're the reason I finally did this so from the bottom of my heart thank you"

Xxxxxx

The next day I practically ran to school I was so excited thankfully I had a Glee rehearsal first thing so I would defiantly see Santana and Brittany.

As I walked in to the choir room I saw Brittany and Santana facing each other while holding hands and smiling and I bet I looked like a stupid idiot cause a huge smile came on my face as I walked over to them "Guys keep it G rated!" I said as I winked and them and laughed they just turned around and smiled and both said "Hey Rach" OH MY GOSH they called me Rach I know it's stupid but I felt so accepted that we were now on a nickname basis.

Before I could start up a conversation walked in and told us to take a seat "Wait me and Brittany have an announcement to make" Santana said

she and Brittany got up from their chairs and walked to the front of the club "I reckon we should do a little sing song first" said Brittany and before Santana could reply she started singing

'Clock strikes upon they hour and the sun begins to fade'

The song continued and eventually Santana joined in and they were dancing with each other and of course thanks to Brittany the choreography was amazing

'I need a woman who'll take a chance on a love' I thought it was so cute that they changed it to women

'With somebody who loves me' the song ended and the whole Glee club was clapping madly then suddenly Brittany turned back to Santana and leaned in and gave her a kiss and Santana said "Everybody meet my girlfriend Brittany" with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

Xxxxxxx

The next few days at McKinley were really sad because I really didn't want to graduate and leave all my friends but I was also really excited to be going to NYDA. Brittany and Santana were still adorable as ever and I was still good friends with both of them they we're also heading to New York but they had brought an apartment together and Brittany was going to Julliard and Santana was going to have a year off and just work in a cafe and then maybe able to NYDA next year either way she didn't care as long as she was with Brittany.

Xxxx

Ding dong I heard the doorbell go and walked to the door "Hey Brit, hey San" I said with a smile "come in" they both entered my dorm holding hands and big smiles on their faces "coffee anyone?" I asked while thinking... Bitch Unicorn investigation, Complete.

Xxxxxxxx

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fanfic this was the last chapter! So hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy gleeking xoxo


End file.
